The present invention relates to a communication device used with a computer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mouse adapted for use by operators with different sized hands.
Computer mice are well known. Generally, computer mice are manufactured in a single size having standardized dimensions. This size of mouse is suitable for most, but not all, operators. Some computer operators, such as, for example, children or people slight of stature, may have difficulty in operating a standard size mouse. Specifically, smaller people may not have sufficient finger extension to be able to operate a standard sized mouse comfortably. Instead of being able to cup the bulk of the mouse in the palm of their hands while manipulating the operating buttons with their fingers, smaller people may not be able to cup the mouse but instead may rest the heel of their palm on the top of the mouse while trying to manipulate the operating buttons.
The present invention provides a computer mouse having a body with an upper surface extending between a pair of ends, a first pair of operating buttons positioned on the upper surface adjacent one of the ends, and a second pair of operating buttons positioned on the upper surface toward the other end from the first pair of buttons. The second pair of buttons operate similarly to said first pair of buttons.
The present invention also provides a system for communicating with a computer. The system comprises a mouse having a body with an upper surface extending between a pair of ends and a computer for receiving signals from the mouse. The mouse includes a first pair of operating buttons positioned on the upper surface at one end, and a second pair of operating buttons positioned on the upper surface toward the other end from the first pair of buttons.